Federation Commander
Federation Commander is a tactical starship combat game system set in the alternate Star Fleet Universe, produced and developed by Amarillo Design Bureau. It is designed to represent combat between vessels of various factions in the Star Fleet Universe, such as the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire. Unlike its sister publication, Star Fleet Battles, Federation Commander is not intended to be a very in-depth simulation of space combat in the 22nd-23rd centuries. Rather, it is aimed at providing a balance between tactical nuance and ease of playability, one which makes the game more accessible for newer gamers, or those with limited time constraints, than Star Fleet Battles. A list of questions and answers concerning Federation Commander - and its differences from Star Fleet Battles - is available here. A key means of facilitating this is the distinction between Squadron and Fleet Scale combat. Each starship or base (or space monster!) has two ship diagrams, representing its -weapon options, shields, number of shuttlecraft, available warp drive and impulse power, etc. The same starship (such as, say, a Federation battlecruiser) has one diagram in a more detailed Squadron scale - the kind of scale seen in Star Fleet Battles - and another, more simplified one in Fleet scale - a similar scale to the Cadet scale seen in SFB. Both scales use the same rule system, allowing gamers to play a fast-paced duel or starbase assault in Fleet scale, or a more detailed cruiser clash or squadron battle in the aptly-titled Squadron scale. (Examples of each scale of starship can be seen at ADB's Federation Commander site in PDF format) Initial and current releases The initial release for the Federation Commander game system is: Federation Commander: Klingon Border This release contains a 48 page rulebook, reference play sheets, with color counters and corresponding ship diagrams for various ship classes in the Federation's United Star Fleet (including the fabled Constitution class starship portrayed in Star Trek: The Original Series and the Federation class Dreadnought seen in the Star_Fleet Technical Manual) and the Klingon Empire's Deep Space Fleet (including the famed D7 class battlecruisers, seen serving the Klingon and Romulan Empires in the Original Series) Two ship classes from the Kzinti Hegemony, the Tholian Holdfast's famed Patrol Corvette - the vessel from The Tholian Web, an Orion pirate raider vessel, as well as a number of freighter craft, base stations, starbases and a space monster - the feared Planet Killer - are also included. This module is currently available. Federation Commander: Klingon Attack This release will include 16 additional starships for the races from Klingon Border, as well as containing new game scenarios. This module is currently available. Federation Commander Booster Packs This set of releases includes additional ship diagrams for the existing races, as well as new ship types for each race. Booster Packs 1, 2 and 3 (from Klingon Border) and 4, 5 and 6 (from Klingon Attack) are currently available. Federation Commander First Missions Introductory Manual This downloadable document includes introductory rules for Federation Commander: Klingon Border, as well as ship diagrams for a Federation CA and a Klingon D7. It is available at this link (in PDF format) Federation Commander Booster Pack #0: Threat File and Intelligence Briefing Of most note in the first batch of booster pack releases for those already acquainted with the Star Fleet Universe - as well as those interested in the other races on offer - will be '''Booster Pack #0: Threat File and Intelligence Briefing'. This pack will include trial rules for Romulan, Gorn, Hydran, Lyran, WYN and Interstellar Concordium starships, as well as for the unique weapon systems of each race.'' This booster pack is currently available. Federation Commander: Romulan Border This release substitutes the Romulans and the Gorns for the Klingons and the Kzintis. This module is currently available. Federation Commander: Romulan Attack This release will include 16 extra starships for the races from Romulan Border, as well as containing additional game scenarios. This module is currently available. Future releases Future releases include: Federation Commander: Tholian Attack This release will flesh out the Tholian forces and rules - such as for the famed Tholian web. The Seltorians, an insectoid race once slaves to the Tholians in their home galaxy, will also be included in this release. This module is due for release in 2006. Federation Commander: Battleships This release will include a number of battleships for the races included in the two Border boxes, as well as bases and other large craft. This module is due for release in 2007. Federation Commander: Distant Kingdoms This release will include the '''Lyran Star Empire' and the Hydran Kingdom, and may also include ships from the Lyran Democratic Republic and WYN Star Cluster also.'' This module may be released in 2007 or 2008. and: Federation Commander: Borders of Madness This release will include several ships in Fleet scale from Star Fleet Battles which will not be included in the main Federation Commander releases, such as scout vessels, commando starships and space control ships (dreadnoughts serving as home vessels for fighter craft and fast patrol craft). '' ''Also, many rules which have been excluded from the main Federation Commander modules will be included for those who wish to use them. In contrast to the step-by-step release schedule for various races in the main line FC sets, each race seen in SFB which will have a representation in Borders of Madness will be included in the first module. '' ''As this game is intended for an audience already familiar with SFB, this release will be primarily available from ADB's mail order site. '' ''This module is due for release in 2006. Awaiting development Other reserved titles, such as: Federation Commander: Deep Space as well as Federation Commander: Next Frontier and Federation Commander: War and Peace Have at the time of writing not been assigned to cover specific races or scenarios. Miniatures Also, a series of related miniature box sets is scheduled for release alongside each title release. Due for release alongside Klingon Border is a Federation and a Klingon fleet set, as well as a set containing the other warships, freighters and bases seen in FC:KB. Further Information *ADB's Federation Commander Home Page *Federation Commander development threads *ADB's mail order site Category:Games